Behind the Mask
by AnimeAngel4eva
Summary: When the Aunt Wu’s village is holding a celebration for the Avatar return to their village, they set up a masquerade, when Aunt Wu has a secret plot set up for everyone who comes to the masquerade, what happens when Katara meets a handsome warrior?
1. Chapter 1

_**Behind the **_

_**Mask**_

_**Summery:**_

**When the Aunt Wu's village is holding a celebration for the Avatar return to their village, they set up a masquerade, when Aunt Wu has a secret plot set up for everyone who comes to the masquerade, what happens when Katara meets a handsome warrior?**

_**Disclaimer: I wish I could own Avatar!**_

_**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
**_

_**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **_

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_**Blah**_

_**Blah**_

_**Blah**_

_**Blah**_

_**Blah**_

_**Blah**_

**Pairings:**

**Katara &-?**

**Aang &-?**

**Sokka &-?**

**Zuko &-?**


	2. Chapter 1 Back to Aunt Wu's Town

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!**

**NOT MOMO EITHER!**

**Chapter 1**

**Back to Aunt Wu's Town**

Katara sat on Appa and reached into her bag and pulled out a booklet and began writing,

'_Dear Journal,_

_Aang told us that we are dropping by Aunt Wu's town next before we head back to Omashu where Aang's friend, King Bumi, the maniac lives, but I have been hearing rumours lately, that the Fire Nation raided Omashu and made it part of the Fire Nation territory. The Fire Nation is growing stronger each day and I know it, their technologies are much more advanced than any other nations, it have been 2 weeks since we left the Northern Water Tribe, where I mastered Waterbending, and had two duels with Zuko, he won the first time, but on the rematch I got him back. For some strange reason, I don't fear Zuko very much, in fact I like battling a Prince then defeating him, I find it strange how he admits that I have improved, and noticed I have been trained by a Master, and became a Master. I thought enemies weren't supposed to tell their enemies that are improving, of course every time I fight Zuko; I always seem to be his first victim, which surprise me that it is not Aang as his first victim._

_For some strange reason when I fought him the first time back up North, he seemed tired, cold, I could tell his teeth was chattering, even before the battle it was like as if he was in the water, if he was, he could've freeze to death! But oh well like I would care, okay I would care, I probably would've healed him for no reason at all. I can't stand seeing people suffer when I am just standing around when I could help them, enemy or not. But that would be limited to Lord Ozai!_

_Zuko's uncle is nice, it's hard to believe that they are actually related, he cared for the moon as much as we did, what really freaked me out was that he knew that Princess Yue had life from the Moon Spirit and could give it back by sacrificing hers to save her Nation, it's hard to believe Iroh went against his own Nation, and he was born in royalty! Well if he is Zuko's uncle then yeah he is royal._

_I am glad that Admiral Zhao is probably dead, so lets celebrate!_

_Okay we are about to land I'll tell you even more later; bye!_

_Dearest Katara.'_

Katara looked up and slipped the journal into her bag and looked below and grinned; it was good to be back.

Sokka stared below and sighed aloud, "I wonder what fortune she is going to make up for me this time?" with sarcasm in his voice.

"Sokka give it a rest." Laughed Aang thinking everything Sokka said was a joke.

Katara looked at her brother and grinned, "Think of the bright side Sokka, there will be **_free_** food."

Sokka grinned and called at Aang, "Well then hurry up! I am STARVING!"

Katara and Aang laughed as Aang hid his blush from Katara's laugh.

Aang had a crush on Katara.

No wait….a **_major_** crush on Katara, he ignored every other girl that _tried_ to flirt with him, but hell he rejected them all.

Appa landed as Aang airbended off and whooshed towards the village.

Katara took her time as Sokka hungrily hurried after Aang and Momo, Appa stayed behind to rest.

Katara walked down the path towards the village and sighed as it began to rain, she was sure Appa found shelter by now, so she continued her way down the path, she waterbended a shield over her head to prevent her from getting soaked.

Suddenly something leaped out of the tree and kissed her on the cheek and fled.

Katara gasped and placed her hand on her cheek and continued her way into the village and thought, 'Who was that? Who gave me that enchanting kiss?'

**Mean while somewhere out there….**

"ARG! Why does it have to rain?"

"Zuko, relax the animal can't move very quickly when the ground and slushy and carrying the two of us."

Zuko sighed as he mounted off of the ostrich-hose and took the reins and lead the animal himself.

Zuko and his uncle was greeted by Zuko's younger sister, 'Princess Azula', who tried to fool Zuko into coming home and being put in prison because his father wanted to get rid of Zuko and his innocent uncle.

Zuko gave up his throne, his country and his home, plus throwing in the search for the avatar that was now in Azula's hands which makes him feel weak.

They have ran ever since, they stolen the animal, wait no that was Zuko, he knew his uncle couldn't walk forever so he stole it for his uncle's stake.

Pushing his hat off of his head and ran his hand through his newly grown hair that finally began to grow once again; after being half bald for who knows how long, he had no high ponytail no more, it was a handsome style how it grown.

"Zuko, look a village. Why isn't it the fortune teller village? How would you-"

"Not now uncle." was the teen's reply.

Iroh stayed quiet as they approached the village and Zuko hissed, "Don't forget to hide our _real_ names!"

They walked into the village and walked around and saw two little boys jumping in joy and they ran after each other in the rain laughing.

This made Zuko sad, very sad, ever since he had helped a boy who reminded him about his childhood and his mother, that he forgotten for such a dearly long time.

Iroh noticed Zuko's gloomy expression and slipped off of the animal and placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder and whispered, "Come on Zuko, lets find some place to stay, if we are lucky we could stay for a while."

Zuko nodded, he was tired, for the first time in such a long time he just wanted to go to sleep and eat.

Iroh headed inside a building and came out again and smiled, "A young boy told me we can get a place to stay down the street to the left.

Zuko nodded and untied the animal as he and his uncle headed down the street.

They tied the animal to a post and headed inside and were greeted by a little girl, as you all can guess: Meng.

"Hello, how may I help you? Would you like some tea while you wait for Aunt Wu?"

"Yes please!" shrilled Iroh as he took a seat right away and Zuko sat beside him and Meng continued, "Would you like to have anything to eat? You look like merchants to me, are you traveling?"

"Yes, we are traveling, fleeing from the Fire Nation raids." Was Zuko's reply with was partly true.

Aunt Wu came out and greeted them and smiled, "Hello, my name is Aunt Wu, are you hear for your fortune?"

"Actually, my uncle and I are hoping to find some shelter and remain here for awhile." answered Zuko as he stood up along with his uncle.

"Ah yes, Meng, will you show them to a guest room upstairs?" asked the fortune teller.

"Yes Aunt Wu." Grinned Meng as she led them upstairs and began, "I hope you will be comfortable, if you like, I believe your pet would like to stay in the barn?"

"Yes, could you please do that for me young lady; I am willing for some rest along with my dear nephew." chuckled Iroh.

"I will be happy to, now what are your names?"

Zuko looked at his uncle and his uncle began, "My name is Lee, and my nephew is Junior."

Junior? Zuko wanted to outrage at his uncle for the pathetic name, next time it'll be him saying the names!

Meng nodded and headed downstairs.

"HOW COULD YOU CALL ME THAT!" outraged Zuko quietly little sparks of flames tried to escape his balled fists.

Iroh chuckled as his Zuko had his little anger fit.

"I am going to meditate!" hissed Zuko as he sat down by the window as it continued to rain and closed his eyes and began to breathe in and out slowly.

**Mean While with the Avatar and his Friends….**

Katara caught up with Sokka and Aang rather slowly and found them munching away with some bread and Aang grinned, "Guess what? Aunt Wu offered us shelter so we could relax here for quite a bit!"

"FINALLY VACATION!" cried Sokka happily doing his, 'Sokka's Dance'…

Katara nodded, she was still in shock of her first kiss, okay not really her first kiss because it would've been on her lips, but still a kiss on the cheek was just sweet, but not so sweet when you had no idea who this person was. Oh how she prayed it wasn't Jet.

Arriving at Aunt Wu's home, they went inside and was greeted by Meng who took them to their rooms right after she greeted them.

Meng led the boys to their room and grinned and Katara, "Girls need personal space so the girls get their own room."

Katara was lead past a few doors down the halls at the end at least 6 rooms away from Sokka and Aang.

Meng gave Katara a key and grinned once again, "I hope you like it, oh and there is going to be a party tomorrow night, maybe we could possibly go shopping?"

"Sure, what kind of party?" asked Katara.

"Not sure, we do it on the themes of each element, last month we did the Earth Nation theme, I think the Fire Nation theme is next, their Firebending may be dangerous but their cities I heard are beautiful, especially when there are celebrations, oh and you have to wear a costume too!"

"Yeah, I was in the Fire Nation once when they were having a ceremony when Aang, Sokka and I were looking for a Firebending Master to teach Aang Firebending."

"Have Aang mastered Waterbending yet?"

"Nope, I am still training him, although I am a master myself now!" laughed Katara and thanked Meng as she entered her room.

It was perfect, there was a balcony, a meditating table and a pillow to sit on, her bed looked to comfortable, she could live here forever….

**Disclaimer: So how do you like Chapter 1? Don't worry you will find out who Katara's secret admirer is…well whoever kissed her, must like her right? Am I right?**

**Oh well, lets move along to Chapter 2, man I can't wait to get the ceremony started soon!**

**Sigh, now what about Sokka? I will have to make a surprise for him.**

**Who should it be though…..? Hmmm? Alright Chapter 2 coming right up!**


	3. Chapter 2 Shopping and the Volcano

**Chapter 2**

**Shopping and the Volcano**

Katara woke up the next morning and brushed her hair and headed downstairs and greeted Meng who began, "Hey Katara, ready to go shopping?"

"You bet, I want to go before Sokka starts complaining that I am going to spend too much money on girly stuff, ick!" she laughed as she and Meng headed out the door.

Meng dragged Katara into a Kimono shop and tried on various types of dresses, Katara didn't see anything she liked and began, "Meng, I am going to the shop next door okay?"

"Okay." called Meng as she continued choosing various types of kimonos.

Katara walked into the next shop and looked through the dresses and took out a blue one and asked the shop woman, "May I try this one on?"

"Yes of course dear."

Katara went to try it on, the dress was strapless, with a silk layer covering it over the fabric, she admired her beauty and changed back into her original clothes and asked, "How much is this?"

"Five copper pieces."

Katara looked at her money and counted it and smiled, "I'll take it."

"This dress comes with a free mask and slippers so here you go." Smiled the woman as she packaged up the dress and the mask and the slippers that came with it into a bag and handed it to Katara as she paid for her things; Katara left the shop and met Meng back at the fortune teller shop playing Pai Sho with an old man.

Meng noticed Katara walk in and called, "Hey Katara how was your shopping? Find a dress?"

"Yep, good prince too, who is this Meng?"

"Oh this is Lee, he and his nephew will be staying here as well for a while." replied Meng.

"Hello Lee, I'm Katara." Katara held out her hand to shake as Lee shook hands and grinned, "Lee is the name, my nephew and I have been traveling for a while now, we both need to have our rests."

Katara nodded and turned to Meng, "Are Sokka and Aang awake? Aang needs to work on his waterbending."

"Yeah they are awake, Sokka is trying to find you so he can buy food, Aang is hanging out with Appa, and Momo is sleeping on your bed if you don't mind."

"Nah it's okay, Momo needs to sleep on something comfortable our he'll go searching in the forest to make his little bed." laughed Katara.

Meng nodded as Katara headed up to her room and entered her room, and took out her dress and hung it up and looked at the Mask and the slippers.

The mask covered her face, it looked like some Ice Spirit, her shoes were white, and she admired them both.

Katara walked on to the balcony and could see that the people were setting up the festival, and some people gathering around in the center of the village.

She watched and saw Aunt Wu take out her cloud book and said a both of things, 'blah, blah, blah…' finally she looked at the sky and announced, "The village will be safe from the volcano this year!"

The crowd cheered, she spotted Aang and her brother going up the mountain to insure that it will _not_ suddenly erupt this time, like _last_ time.

Katara headed back downstairs to catch up with her brother and Aang.

**Mean While…..**

Zuko climbed the mountain, he didn't believe in fortune teller's visions; he saw the avatar and the water tribe so-called warrior come up the mountain, probably because they didn't trust Aunt Wu either.

He saw the Avatar airbend himself up to the top leaving Sokka behind to climb.

Zuko continued to climb, he was not hoping to get caught by the air monk, he was not willing to die, _yet…_

He heard the Water Tribe boy shout something to the Avatar.

The airbender airbended Sokka up to the top beside him, although Zuko thanked Agni that he was able to hear their conversation for no reason at all, maybe because there wasn't much to do anyways?

"Hey Sokka, do you think Katara will like this flower?"

"Huh? Isn't that for Meng? I thought you liked Meng?"

"Uh…well, you see, I really, kind of, well, I have a crush on Katara and-"

Sokka burst out laughing, "You? Have a crush? On my sister?" he stopped laughing and his face turned serious, "You got to be kidding me."

"No, not really…."

"Aang, I don't believe that Katara feels the same for you, she probably thinks about you as our little brother, just as I do because we both lost someone we loved, you have no family, no home, but me and Katara give you a home, and a family, we stick together to protect each other."

"How do you know that Katara doesn't have the same feelings for me? She is always by my side…"

"Because that what a family do, we help each other Aang, we want to help you end this war, the war killed our mother, it is tearing people apart, Katara had to grow up quickly Aang, give her some time to actually see if she even have interest in you more than a best friend forever thing."

"Grow up quickly?"

"Yes she didn't have much time of a childhood, instead she practiced her waterbending over and over again, she wanted to make a difference; she trained herself to prepare herself lessons from Master Pasku." replied Sokka, "She hates the war and wants to end it soon, she is tired of people dying when she could help them."

"And what is the point?" asked the young Air Monk.

'GIVE HER SOME TIME!' thought Zuko screaming in his head thinking how stupid this Avatar was.

"GIVE HER SOME TIME!" exclaimed Sokka, "Aang you can't rush girls to like you like a snap! I had to take my time to be friends with Yue, but it was by accident that she fell in love with me, of course I loved her, but she was engaged so I just remained friends."

Aang looked at Sokka and asked, "So just stay cool until she tells you her feelings towards you?"

"Finally you got the point!" cried Sokka happily and replied, "Yes, it takes some time before you move to the more than best friends stage."

"Okay, thanks." Nodded Aang and asked, "Could I still give her the flower?"

"Yes, just say to Katara, 'Hey Katara, look what I found up by the mountains!" said Sokka as Aang's voice for telling Katara that he found the flower.

Aang laughed at his friend's imitating.

Zuko held back his laughter for the Water Tribe boy's imitation of the Air Monk, for a useless warrior he was good at imitating people's voices.

Zuko continued his way up the mountain as Sokka and Aang just left, and looked down into the volcano and frowned, "This volcano is active…how could the village possibly be safe from the lava?"

Zuko watched the magma bubble and thought aloud, "I think I should ask uncle about this situation, maybe his knowledge might explain why they think it's safe."

Zuko made his way down the mountain and looked at the village, and closed his eyes and sighed, "A Fire Nation festival, just what I need to feel abandoned…."

**Disclaimer: Well what do you know, the volcano is active, but will the village really be safe? Hmmm, I need to think about that….**


	4. Chapter 3 The Festival

**Chapter 3**

**The Festival**

Katara was fixing her hair as Meng came in and gasped, "Katara, you look lovely…"

**Translation: **

'_Why you little bitch, you are going to steal Aang from me! RAHHH!' _

Katara looked at Meng and replied, "You look lovely as well Meng, I love that mask, it suits you well."

"Thanks Katara, you have a beautiful mask too, oh those slippers look fantastic on you." She replied.

**Translation: **

'_You look like a bitch, with some damn shitty slippers that makes me more eager to strangle you!' _

Meng smiled and asked, "Are you coming?"

**Translation: **

'_Could you like not come tonight….no wait….Can you like die right in front of me now? I would love that!'_

Katara snapped open her fan, after she slipped on her mask and smiled, "Lets go."

"Yes of course, I am sure you will win the contest for the best costume." added Meng as they went downstairs.

**Translation: **

'_I hope you don't win the costume contest you dirty bitch!'_

Katara and Meng made their way into the festival and found Sokka eating and walked up to Sokka and asked, "Where is your mask Sokka?"

"Right here, Aang got a giant smile one it creeps me out a bit, bit this is sweet, look at it, it matches my costume perfectly." Sokka slipped on his mask and asked, "Well?"

Katara grinned, "It does suit you, it looks like that is the paint you put on your face when you were younger!"

"Yeah, cool eh?"

"Adorable Sokka!" laughed Katara.

"Cute mask Katara yourself, it matches you well also!" grinned her brother, "And you beautiful in that costume!"

"Thanks, so what happened to Aang?"

Sokka looked at Meng and asked, "Will you excuse us for a second?"

Meng nodded and Sokka dragged Katara behind a shop and began, "Katara, I am curious but I know something hat you might not know."

"What is that?" asked Katara.

"Aang has a crush on you."

"W-what?" stuttered Katara.

"Yeah I know you would freak out, do you feel the same for him?"

"No."

"Exactly, he thinks you have the same feelings as him."

"How long did he have a crush on me for!" exclaimed Katara.

"Since he opened his ice after being stuck in a block of ice, I managed to make him spit it out on the way home from our hike."

"But I don't want to hurt him, but I care for him as a best friend, even as a little brother!"

"Same for me, I suggest that you try to avoid him tonight, I'll try to get Aang to dance with Meng."

"Okay good idea."

They returned to Meng and Sokka began, "I'll try and find Aang."

"What was that all about?" asked Meng.

"Sokka told me that Aang had a crush on me, and I don't feel that way to him as he thinks, I thought he actually liked you, I mean you two look adorable together."

"Really?"

"Yeah, plus Aang is too young for me, I treat him as my little brother so does Sokka."

"Oh, so what was the plan?"

"I avoid Aang, while Sokka tries to get him to dance with you."

"Really?" squealed Meng.

**Translation:**

'_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You have been blessed by an angel Katara! But still, you are a bitch….!'_

"Okay good luck Meng!" called Katara as she disappeared into the crowd.

**Mean While with Zuko and Iroh….**

"NO! I am not going to the festival!" scowled Zuko leaning on the balcony door frame and viewed the festival.

"Come on Zuko, have little fun! There will be tea, food, activities…"

"No uncle." His whisper was harsh and cold now, "I do not want to go."

**Translation:**

'_Don't you understand English? I DO NOT WANT TO GO? Is that clear enough for you?'_

Iroh sighed and nodded, "If that what you wish Zuko, if you are looking for me, I will be in the festival."

**Translation:**

'_Zuko needs to get a laid.'_

Iroh left the room leaving Zuko alone on the balcony.

**Back with Katara and the others…blah…blah…blah…**

Katara sat down by a pond, not to far away from the festival and felt a tap on her shoulder and looked over and saw some person in a black and red robe wearing a red mask and offered her a hand the body langue of…

**Translation: **

'_Would you care to dance?'_

Katara accepted the hand and guessed this person was probably a mute and headed to the dance floor and heard Aunt's Wu announcement to get everyone attentions…

"Good evening everyone, welcome to the World's Festival, this week theme is the Fire Nation, here we have a kind man who travels around the globe playing different nation music, he will be more than happy to play a music piece called, 'Fire Black Dragon', an ancient piece sounds wonderful, please welcome, Lee…."

Lee bowed and took his instrument and began playing…

The music was a fast type, it suits the Firebenders well.

Katara found that her partner knew all of the steps by heart, a fine dancer he was. She managed to keep up with his beat without struggling; she smiled behind the mask and wondered, _'Who could this person be?'_

Lee finished his music and bowed and began, "How about a slow dance? Perhaps a mix of the Fire Nation and the Water Tribe music, sounds good?"

The crowd cheered as he began his piece…

Katara loved the sound how the two nation's pieces came as one, they sound peaceful together; she spotted Aang dancing with Meng who acted as if this was the best day of her life…

Even though she had no clue who she was dancing with, she was sure she was beginning to fall in love…

The song lasted for a long time and finally ended, Lee bowed down as he took a seat next to the other musicians as they began playing their own little fancy piece.

Aunt Wu gotten everyone's attention again and began, "May I have your attention please? We have chosen the winner for the costume contest, lets give in he results for the girls…"

Aunt Wu opened a slip of paper and announced, "Katara…"

Katara smiled as she came up to Aunt Wu and received a sliver sparkly butterfly and saw Meng's sad reaction and began, "Well, I would like to actually give this to Meng, for helping me choose out my costume."

Meng looked up and ran up and Katara gave her the prize and Meng whispered, "But I never did…"

"Still you earned it Meng, you are a great assistant to Aunt Wu, and you earn it well."

"Thank you Katara! Thank you!" shrilled Meng as she walked back down into the crowd.

Katara walked down and noticed her partner disappeared.

"And for the men…uh…who is, '_Mystery_…?"

The crowd looked around at each other, no one spoke up and Aunt Wu sighed, "Well he must've left early, but congratulation to …uh Mystery! Now back to the festival everyone!"

Katara slipped out of the crowd and saw Aang run up to her and began, "Hey Katara, where have you been? I couldn't find you, anywhere…."

"Aang why did you just run off on Meng, you hurt her feelings when you do that."

"But Katara…"

"NO Aang, it's not okay, you could talk to me later, Meng is waiting for you, and you stay with her!"

Aang nodded and ran back to Meng.

Katara sighed, "Aang could be so rude sometimes…"

Katara entered Aunt Wu's house and saw someone eating and asked, "Did you go to the festival?"

"No." was the reply.

"Oh, okay…what's your name?"

"Junior, I am traveling with my uncle; Lee, he tried to get me to go to the damn festival, but I am not much of a party person."

"Oh, well my name is Katara." Replied Katara removing her mask and replied, "Well nice meeting you….and why are you wearing a hat when you are inside?"

"Are you questioning me?" scowled Junior, coldly.

"No, not at all just wondering." With that Katara left to go to her room.

Once she was out of hearing distance Zuko removed his hat and sighed heavily and thought, _'That was way too close! I nearly blew me and uncle's cover!'_

Katara opened her journal after she had gotten changed into her nightclothes and began writing….

'_Dear Journal,_

_I met two new people today, Junior who is traveling around with his uncle Lee, who played a couple of pieces at the festival and my mystery partner who I danced with, who won the men costume contest….I wonder where he went, I never got him name, I am sure he got mine but whatever._

_I hope it wasn't Jet, that would be horrible, but still I was suddenly kissed on the way to Aunt Wu's village two days ago and I have no idea who kissed me on my cheek, anyways back to my topic; Junior is rather cold and harsh, he seems like an individual person that doesn't like attention are being questioned._

_Now Mystery, he was a fine dancer, his costume was handsome, he looked like some kind of warrior sort of, gosh this guy is starting to freak me out, first he doesn't talk which makes me suspicious, second he doesn't give anyone his real name, third, he suddenly disappeared._

_Now about Aang, well you see, he has a crush on me, but I don't feel that way for him, I see him as my best friend and as a little brother since his nation died out._

_I truly don't want to hurt him, it just that I want him to be okay with me not liking him the way he hopes for me, but he got to learn that you can't choose someone's heart. My heart is looking for my mystery partner, and that mysterious person who kissed me, for some reason I think the partner I danced with, was the one who kissed me…man, that was kiss on the cheek is unforgettable! I truly wished that I knew who this man was, but on the other hand I truly hope the man is not an enemy….okay here are my lists of friends and enemies._

_Friends:_

_Sokka_

_Aang_

_Haru_

_Meng_

_Yue_

_Fire Nation Sage-Only that man but I forget his name._

_Water Tribe_

_Maybe Iroh because he never threatened Aang and tried to save the Moon Spirit…._

_Jeong- Jong- and his friend who brought us to him_

_Anyone who tries to help Aang._

_Enemies:_

_Fire Lord Ozai- A Fire Scrum Moron, asshole, bastard…etc…_

_Fire Nation_

_Prince Zuko_

_Admiral Zhao-who is now dead! YA!_

_King Bumi- Sorry but he is just freaky_

_Jet- A liar murdered of innocent people_

_Jun- The bounty hunter_

_Pirates- Thieves bastards_

_Anyone who tries to capture Aang_

_Yeah so that was my list, pretty much almost equal, weird but whatever. Anyways have to go, I am tired!_

_Love Katara'_

Katara closed her journal and slipped it back into her bag blew out her candle and went to bed…

**Disclaimer: HEY, HEY, HEY! So how was that chapter, not much of Zutara fluff eh? I was hoping to add Toph, but DAMN ME! Okay promising that the next story I write will be about Toph & Aang pairings…._OPPOSITE ATTRACT_!**

**Okay lets move on to chapter 4 is it? Yep! Chapter 4 coming right up!**


	5. Chapter 4 The Cloud and Secret

**Chapter 4**

**The Cloud and Secret**

Katara woke up from someone banging on her door and opened it and saw Sokka, panic written all over his face and exclaimed, "Katara! Quick look outside!"

They ran on to Katara's balcony and Aang flew over from his glider and began, "The clouds are forming into that creepy face…"

"A volcano warning."

Katara, Sokka and Aang saw the old man who played the music pieces and he continued, "A warning that the volcano will erupt, my nephew mentioned that the volcano was active.

"He checked the volcano?" asked Aang.

"Yes, a few days ago, he told me that the village isn't safe and Aunt Wu is wrong."

"SEE I TOLD YOU!" exclaimed Sokka.

"But remember that big wall I made to stop the lava from entering the village! It'll be alright, no one has to worry about-" insured Aang.

"ARE YOU NUTS AVATAR?"

Lee, Katara, Sokka, Aang and Momo turned and looked at the entrance of Katara's room and saw a boy with the hat on and Lee began, "Ah Junior is right, ARE YOU NUTS?"

"No, what do you two know about volcanoes?" asked Aang.

Junior step forward and began, "You think some random giant wall will save the village? Magma consumes rocks, then it cools once again turns solid."

"So? I'll so the same thing as last time!" complained Aang.

"And did you know Avatar that magma in a volcano grows stronger and stronger each month it doesn't erupt, and how longer ago have it not erupt?" asked Junior.

"It had been a year since we've been here." replied Sokka.

"And how long would it be before it erupts regularly?"

"Normally every month, but he haven't erupted since the Avatar been here." began Aunt Wu as she came in.

"Then warn your people, they are relying on you to keep them safe Avatar, and you think that a wall will hold off a powerful volcano that could erupt anytime you are wrong, the ashes will be burning, burning people alive…"

With that Junior walked out and scowled.

"My nephew is right; the people who live in this village at are in great danger, I would tell them to evacuate."

"I will only listen to the Avatar, and if he insures you that we'll be safe, then we will be safe."

"Have you even mastered Earthbending, or even waterbending yet young avatar?" asked Lee.

"No, but Airbending."

"That will not be enough to save the village this time I'm afraid." replied Lee and walked out.

Katara looked over and Aang and Sokka and began, "Aang, I would listen to Lee, he might have experienced it."

"So have we Katara…Now lets start building our ditch to fill the magma, but lets make it much more deeper this time." Replied Aang as he and Sokka went down to warn the people and get them working.

Katara followed behind and sighed as she saw Junior outraging at his uncle with frustration and stomped out of the house into the forest.

Katara decided it would be best that she stayed out of Aang's and Sokka's way, walking in the forest she spotted Junior toss his hat to the ground and scowled as he shot flames across the river…

CRACK……… a twig snapped….

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ooooh! Finally, Katara found out who Junior really was, but hell who kissed her?**

**Oh well, what is going to happen since Katara found out that Zuko was there with his uncle?**

**Chapter 5 coming right up!**


	6. Chapter 5 Coversation

**Chapter 5**

**Coversation**

CRACK……… a twig snapped….

Katara gasped and spun around as a burst of flames shot past her, missing her by a cm.

"You aren't going anywhere."

Katara slowly turned around in her defensive stance, "What do you want Zu-," she paused, the teenager stood in his stance as well.

"What?"

"Are you Zuko?"

Zuko thought for a second, '_What? What is she talking about, is it the hair?'_ he looked at the river at his reflection and breathed as he spotted his face bandaged up, _'Ah, I forgot to take it off last night.'_ He looked back at her, "I was attacked by bear, I forget what type it's called though."

"Zuko attacked by a bear?"

"No. My name is Junior; I got attacked by a bear and lost sight on my eye. I have to wear this bandaged to make sure my wound doesn't get infected."

Katara frowned, "What is a firebender doing in a place like this?"

"I am a traveler, not everyone in the Fire Nation part of the army you know!" Zuko exclaimed, trying to make his white lie sound truthful as much as possible.

Katara lowered her stance carefully, as she asked, "Are you positive."

"Trust me." He put his hands up in the air as a surrender.

Katara nodded, "Alright then. So that's why you know so much about volcanoes."

"Of course. I travel all over the place." He looked around and picked up his hat and placed it back on as Katara asked, "Why do you wear a hat all the time?"

"So people would recognize that I am not that banished prince." Zuko said bravely as he smacked himself in his brain, '_You are a prince, you are a prince, not banished, not banished, must capture-,'_ he stopped there. Before things turned into emotions.

"So, you are that girl who travels with the Avatar I hear? Correct?"

"Yes." Katara nodded as she closed her water-pouch.

"I see, so that's why you were so defensive, worried that I was the infamous prince Zuko. That weakling, he believes his father would accept him."

'_Father will accept me after I restore my honor! FATHER WILL ACCEPT ME AFTER I RESTORE MY HONOR!'_

Katara frowned, "Zuko isn't weak."

Zuko nearly fell in the river from that comment he did not see coming.

"Are you kidding? He was banished, it states he's weak." Zuko clenched his teeth, trying to keep himself in reality.

Katara walked a little closer to the undercover prince, "No, he isn't weak at all, he has a lot of skills that I never imagined a Firebender would be able to accomplish."

"Pth, like what." He turned his back to her so he couldn't see the emotions flowing all over his face.

"He has endurance, he can survive a blizzard while kidnapping the Avatar at the same time, he knows how to track down his target-,"

"All Firebenders can do that."

"But can swim in the freezing water?"

Zuko paused, "I don't know about that, why?"

"In order to get to my friend, he had to find a way into the city; I believe he took some underwater root, since he was soaking wet when I fought him." She stated sternly as he shot him determined eyes.

"Why would you care that he is strong? Don't you want him weak? Wouldn't that be easier for your friend to invade the Fire Nation without someone tracking you down?"

"In a way yes, but Zuko is helping us get stronger, but at the same time we're making him stronger too."

"You care too much for your opponents." He frowned and turned back at her, "You won't get stronger if you care for them. You have to be ruthless."

"I don't believe that, and I don't believe Zuko wants to be ruthless, from what I heard, he only wants to go back home. He wants his honor back. Surely if you were banished from home wouldn't you want to do anything about it, want to know why, fix your mistake?"

Zuko growled, "Of course I would, but I doubt-,"

"But if you're not Zuko, it's not your mind. He has problems, it's written all over his face. I think he needs support. But from the look of it, nobody is supporting him except his uncle, and maybe his crew…" she paused, "Now that I think of it, I haven't seen Zuko in a while, I wonder what happened to him?"

"Why would you care? If he's dead, you should be celebrating."

Katara frowned, "I would never celebrate over someone's death. That is just cruel."

"You know if he is dead, then you got another one to look out for, rumors are that his sister, princess Azula is on the loose." He paused and shot her a sharp look, "Princess Azula is deadly. If you ever cross her path, run, not even the Avatar would stand a chance."

"How do you know all this?"

"My father is a printer, when it comes to bounty, the princess always came and did the announce meant, she states it deadly."

'_I am sure that how she would do it wouldn't she?'_

Katara nodded, "Thanks for the notice, I'll be sure to warn Aang."

Zuko nodded slowly, and started to walk away, "I'm off, I'll be gone before this village is stone. If that avatar really believes he can do it, I highly doubt it." He waved off without looking back and headed up the hill through the forest.

Katara watched him go and thought outloud, "He is a very interesting person." Turning back, a black figure dashed past her like a ghost leaving her in hands with a bouquet of white lilacs.

Katara groaned, "OKAY WHOEVER YOU ARE JUST COME OUT AND ADMIT IT ALREADY!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I AM BACK! THANK GOD I UPDATED THIS! So basically, Katara is getting fed up with this secret admirer, so who is it? How should I know? It pops out every now and then.**

**Heh, I came up with Zuko suddenly bandaged, I didn't want her to find out yet. It's too soon right? Totally.**

**Yet again, it may be a while before I post another chapter….**

**WAAAHHHH!**

**Shame on me.**


End file.
